That Was Then, This Is Now
by Angelv98
Summary: How did she get herself into this? Oh yeah, there was this party...


**Here is the other story that I was inspired to write. I will not continue it. I already have enough stories that need finishing. By the way, the words in italics are a flashback, in case you didn't know.**

**And I know the summary doesn't have a lot to do with the plot, but I put it in there to suck you guys in so you would read it. Sneaky of me, huh?**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Naruto. Maybe someone should buy the franchise for me! :)**

**That Was Then, This Is Now**

She wasn't sure exactly how she got herself into this. But this is what she did remember.

_It all started when Gaara had decided to be a jerk to some very important political figures at the banquet. As soon as she was able, she dragged him into the hall and began to chew him out for his rude behavior._

_Her chewing out of him turned into a full blown argument, in which they were yelling at each other. Then, she found herself pressed between the wall and a hard body, with Gaara's lips on hers. Their kisses became heated, and before she knew it, her legs were wrapped around his waist, her dress hiked up as far up her thighs as it would go, courtesy of Gaara's hands. Gaara's robes had been pulled open, and she had her hands on his hard chest. _

_One thing led to another, and before she knew it, they were in his hotel room, and she was experiencing the most pleasure she had ever had in her entire life. When it was all over, she had fallen asleep wrapped in his arms._

Now, laying in his arms the next morning, she didn't know what to do. She hadn't been drunk, so she couldn't pin her actions on that. He hadn't been either, for that matter.

When she really thought about it, she had done it because it felt right. Sure, it was physically pleasurable, but she had felt connected to him somehow. Whether it was mentally or emotionally, she had felt whole when she was with him. She didn't want to lose that feeling, but she had no idea how Gaara felt about the whole thing. So, heart racing, she waited for him to wake up.

When he woke up that morning, the first thing he saw was Sakura's face. She had initially looked troubled, but had immediately smiled when she noticed that he was awake. In that moment, he felt like a real person. Someone who was wanted and loved by someone else, and he liked this feeling.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly.

She looked startled that he had broken the silence, but when the initial shock wore off she said, "Fine. How about you?"

"Fine."

Suddenly, the nervous look he had seen on her face upon awakening was there again. "Gaara, about last night…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

He stiffened at her words. So she did think of it as a onetime thing. He had hoped she would feel the same way about it as he did, and once again, he was let down. Feeling him stiffen, Sakura instantly knew that he was upset. Great, she had been right. He didn't want to talk about last night because he felt about it differently. The only thing to do now was to lie and let him think she felt the same way.

"Listen, I know you don't really get close to people, except maybe Naruto and your siblings, so it's ok if you didn't want what happened last night to mean anything other than what it was. I understand." At this he didn't say anything, so she plowed ahead. "I mean, we don't really know each other all that well, and I know that you never liked me. Why would you? I'm annoying, somewhat aggressive and abusive, smarter than the average bear, which can intimidate people you know, and…"

"Sakura, stop talking." Gaara ordered.

She immediately shut her mouth and turned red from embarrassment. Great, she had rambled in her nervousness and now she sounded like an idiot. She prepared herself for the heart stomping that was to come. That seemed to be the only response she got out of guys that she liked.

"I may not have liked you then, but I do now." He eventually said.

Her brows drew together in confusion. "Huh?"

"I have always respected you, even when I tried to kill you." The redhead told her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"You were so quick to protect the ones you cared about, even in the face of something that could kill you with one swipe. I admired that courage, and that admiration has turned into respect over the years. You have worked hard to become who you are today." He explained.

She was so flattered by what he had just admitted to her that she grew flustered, and turned an even deeper shade of red. "I…I didn't know you thought of me like that. But I understand if you want last night to be just a onetime thing. I mean, I didn't expect you to feel the same way about it that I did, and anyways….."

"You talk too much." He told her, before kissing her passionately. She could feel his emotions through that one kiss, and in that moment, she knew he felt the same way about it that she did. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck in order to be closer to him. Whatever it was they had between them now, she was going to cherish it for the rest of her life.

When he pulled away and saw her smiling face, it was enough of an answer. He didn't know how, but they were going to make this work. After all, once he found something that he wanted, he never let it go.

**I know it's short, but too bad so sad. I'm not very pleased with the ending, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. For those of you who were disappointed in the scene of their 'tryst' you were looking in the wrong place for that kind of stuff. I'm not confident enough in my writing skills yet to do any kind of serious Lemon. Sorry. Reviews would be welcome! **

**-Angelv**

**Oh, if you've read my other story, Because You Live, this one is the other story that I was inspired with at the same time. The title is also a Jesse McCartney song. If you listen to it, it really explains the story. At least I think so.**


End file.
